familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne McGrath (1847-1935)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Anne McGrath |alternative_names=Ann McGrath |birth_year=1847 |birth_month=3 |birth_day=24 |birth_locality=Richmond, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1935 |death_month=9 |death_day=27 |death_address=Quandong road |death_locality=Grenfell, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1865 |wedding1_month=6 |wedding1_day=15 |wedding1_locality=Young, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary MRS. J. SIMPSON. The death occurred at her residence, Quandong road, on Friday morning of Mrs. J. Simpson, who had reached the age of 88 years, and who is survived by seven sons, two daughters, 57 grandchildren, 70 great-grandchildren and two great-great-grandchildren. The late Mrs. Simpson was married twice, her first husband being the late Mr. Edward Holland, whom she married at Young in 1864. The surviving sons of that marriage are Mr. J. M. Holland (Myamyn), Mr. F. C. Holland (Eualdrie Road), Mr. James Albert Holland (Grenlell), Mr. Henry Holland (New Guinea), Mr. Thomas Holland (Grenfell), Mr. George Holland (Leichhardt), and Mr. Arthur Holland (Barmedman). Surviving daughters are Mrs. Enoch Brown (Grenfell) and Mrs. W. McKellar ('The Towers,' Hunter's Hill). Children who predeceased her were Mr. Edward Holland and Mrs. Dave Brown. Her second husband was Mr. James A. Simpson, son of the late Mr. John Simpson, formerly of "Summer Hill," Bimbi Road. The late Mrs. Simpson was a delightful personality, who had a wonderful memory of the many stirring times when Young was known as Lambing Flat at the time of the riots when the Chinese miners had such a bad time. The late Mr. and Mrs. Holland came to Grenfell in 1870, selecting land at the Seven Mile, in which district Mr. Holland grew the first wheat on land now held by Mr. Don Gibb. At the second show held by the Grenfell P. and A. Association he won a cup presented for the best collection of agricultural implements, which collection, by the way, included a, single furrow plough, one set of wooden harrows, one small scarifier, set of wheat sieves, a few reaping hooks; the Cup is now in the possession of Mr. J. M. Holland. We take the following from 'The Methodist,' of 18th May, 1935:— Residing in Grenfell is a remarkable old lady in the person of Mrs. J. Simpson, aged 88 years. She possesses a buoyant spirit, although at the present time recovering from a serious illness; the constitution so characteristic of the pioneers is very evident. Mrs. Simpson has grown old gracefully, and combines great patience with a delightful sense of humor. Her memory goes back to the days when the town of Young was built of calico; and where in the gold rush of some 70 years ago, there was a riot in which Chinese gold-diggers were routed, and many of them denuded of their 'pigtails.' Mrs. Simpson recalls the journey from Sydney by coach at that time, there being nine passengers, including a prisoner, who was chained to one of the four policemen who were aboard. Descending Mount Victoria, the poles (which were used as brakes, being passed through the wheels from side to side, in order to lock them), suddenly broke, and the party had a thrilling' and miraculous escape from disaster. Mrs. Simpson is a great-great-grandmother. Of her eleven children (all born of her first marriage to the late Mr. Holland), nine survive. There are 57 grandchildren, 70 great-grandchildren, and one great-great-grandchild. The Rev. G. R. Holland, of our own Conference, is a son, and his brother Mr. Henry Holland, has rendered many years of missionary ser- vice in Fiji in connection with the Anglican Church. The funeral was very largely attended, Rev, J. S. Paine taking the service at the Methodist Church and at the cemetery. All the sons were present with the exception of Mr. Harry Holland. A large number of wreaths were received, list of which reached us too late for this issue. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales